Dual Lives
by saffiremoon21
Summary: It's a Royai fanfic. I can't say much more than that without spoiling the story, but it is really weird, and I finally have Chapter 6 up!
1. In One World

Oh boy, here goes another Royai fanfic. I should just warn you, though, this one is going to be long. Thanks for this whole idea go to az4ever! And thanks to everyone else who reads my stuff. Uh..This is probably going to have some spoilers in it..maybe…sorry, I can't think right now…(later) Okay, I'm better now. There's going to be some massive OOCness in here, too. I'm going to tell you again, this is not my idea, I got it from az4ever, and she just asked me to write it out in a fanfic for her… Anyway, here goes.

Roy Mustang didn't exactly expect this day to be any different than all the others. Sure, Ed had nearly gone and blown up the whole building, but he was fine now, off with that giant metal brother of his looking for the Philosopher's Stone. But other than that, it was a fine day, bright and sunny, and he didn't even have that much paperwork to do. Hearing the phone ring made him groan, and he took his time getting to answering it. He was rather annoyed that his day had gotten interrupted, but his annoyance disappeared as soon as he heard Hughes's voice on the other end. The usually crazily happy guy was actually worried.

"Roy! We've got a major situation here! Scar's running through the streets and he's killing everyone who gets near him!"

"What? Stay there and tell me where he is! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Roy was in such a rush he almost ran into Riza as he was leaving.

"Colonel? What's the rush?"

"It's Scar. Hughes says that he's going on a killing rampage. I have to help him out."

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone." Her eyes were determined, and Roy knew that it was useless to argue with her when she looked like that.

"All right."

When they got there about ten minutes later, Roy could see that there was definetely a big problem. Half of the street had been literally blown up, and there were dead and injured people everywhere. Scanning the destruction, Roy saw Hughes hiding behind a building. Signalling for Riza to follow him, he ran over to him.

"Where is he? Did he leave already or-"

He never got a chance to finish the question. Riza had seen someone running over the rooftops and had started to chase after it.

"Lt. Hawkeye! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She didn't answer, just continued to chase after the figure. Then Roy realized why she wasn't listening to him. The person, or thing, which was probably more accurate, was changing its form every ten seconds or so. Hearing Roy's shouts, the thing (which is Envy, in case I didn't make it clear enough) stopped and turned around, facing Riza.

"Lieutenant! Get out of the way!" Roy snapped his fingers and created a huge explosion with lots of smoke. Hopefully, Riza would be smart enough to hide in the smoke…

He vaguely saw the shape of a teenage girl in the smoke and called out to her, wondering what she was doing here, especially because he was sure that she wasn't there before. The girl turned, and seeing him, seemed to disappear. Mustang, who moved without thinking, racing after her. He made it through the smoke and found himself lost. Although he could have sworn that the knew the whole area, he didn't see anything that looked familiar. _What's going on? Where am I?_ He wasn't panicking, exactly, but he was worried. _I hope Hawkeye and Hughes are all right…Wait, is that Hawkeye?_

"Roy!" Riza ran toward him. "Where did you go? You disappeared for a while there." She came to a stop a couple of feet in front of him. Roy, who had been immensely relieved to see her, was, on closer inspection, stunned. Riza was pregnant, and she most definetely had not been when he had seen her last. And she was wearing a wedding ring. _This isn't right. She's not…I don't understand…_

Heheheh. I'm going to be evil and end it here. Yes, there will be more, but I'm afraid the next chapter won't advance the story so much as help explain what's going on in this whole thing. About the spoilers, they may be massive, (though there's not too much yet). This does take place during the series, but it doesn't take place during any specific time and pretty much all of the characters will still be alive. If you've only seen as much of FullMetal Alchemist as I have (up to ep. 23 or 24) and you don't want any spoilers at all, you might not want to read this. And if you're wondering how I know some of this if I haven't seen the whole series, I looked on the Internet and tried to find out as much as I could. It's still not enough, though…sob. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. And In the Other

Woah, this is quick. Anyway, it's the next chapter for Dual Lives. Thanks to my reviewers, and I hope that everyone who reads this likes it! Thanks again to as4ever!

Reader: Are you in zombie mode or something? XD. And, yes, this will go back and forth between the two Roys.

coldhardPaine85: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Since I don't exactly know how this is going to turn out, it probably will end up being pretty long.

Oh, yeah, this has a spoiler for Ep. 25.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. 'Nuff said.**

Roy Mustang loved his life. He had a beautiful wife, two great kids, Katherine and Maes, and another on the way. He couldn't really ask for much more, except to maybe be rid of the FullMetal Alchemist. But that, he supposed, was a part of his job. Work wasn't too bad, but it was rather sad sometimes to not see Hughes with his idiotic grin and his seemingly endless supply of pictures. He sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to get anything done if he kept living in the past. He gazed ruefully at the pile of paperwork on his desk. Marrying Riza hadn't changed anything about the amount of papers she gave him. He was about to start tackling the papers when Ed and Al ran into his office.

"Colonel! Scar's out again! And Envy's with him! Between the two of them, they'll wreck the whole city! We've got to do something!"

It took them (Al, Ed, Roy, and Riza, who didn't think that Roy was capable of taking care of himself) very little time to find Scar and Envy. The alchemist killer and the Homonculus were shooting bolts at each other and generally causing destruction. The two of them were fairly absorbed in their fight with each other, but did eventually notice the new arrivals. Scar yelled something that sounded like "All State Certified Alchemists must die!" and sent a bolt of red fire at Ed. Riza, acting on instinct, stepped in front of Ed. Al, who was a little more intelligent, knocked them both down so that the fire flew over their heads. Roy, worried for his wife, snapped his fingers and started up a immense plume of black smoke. He thought he saw something in the smoke, the slight figure of a teenage girl, and walked forward to better see who it was. Then she was gone, and he was on the other side of smoke. But Scar and Envy were no where to be seen, and he couldn't hear Ed or Al. _Riza? Where's Riza? God, she'd better be all right…_ That's when he almost fainted. Standing in front of him was his best friend Hughes. _But Hughes is…dead. This can't be right. He's dead. So why is he…_ And then Riza came up beside Hughes. And she wasn't pregnant, nor was she wearing the wedding ring he'd given her. _Am I dreaming or something? What's wrong with me? Where is this place? _

This was a rather short chapter, but it does bring both of the Roys up to the same place. By now, it should be somewhat clear what's going on; each Roy has gone into the other's world and has no idea what's going on. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to be updating soon! Thanks!


	3. In Each Other's Life

Yeeeargh. I never thought that this fanfic would be taking over my life like this….thanks again to all my reviewers.

I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Wish I could own Roy though…

Royaifan: If you like royai (everyone should XD) than you should look in the Royai C2s. They have some cool stuff.

Reader: I'm glad you like it. And the plot is strange, and I'm still not sure what will happen.

Jazze Al-Bhed-Girl: Thanks a lot. XD. Yeah, in one world (London) Roy and Riza are married, and in the other (Amestris) they aren't. It's nice to get reviews from one of my favorite authors. Please update Chibified!

Az4ever: Thanks again for putting up with all my emails. I love your doujinshi very much, and you have such great ideas. I can't thank you enough. Keep it up!

Amestris

Roy had no idea of what had happened to him. Although many would probably agree that he wasn't always the most sane person in the army, he usually managed to keep his mind with him. Usually. But now he was beginning to wonder if he had cracked. _How can Hughes be alive? I saw them bury him…he's dead… _He must have been staring because Hughes asked,

"You okay there, Roy? Did you fall and hit your head or something? Hey, what's wrong?"

Roy decided quickly that it would probably be a good idea to play dumb, at least until he figured out what was going on.

"I think so, yeah. I can't seem to think right now…"

"Well, it looks like Scar's gone right now. Lt. Hawkeye, why don't you take Roy home and make sure he's okay?"

She nodded. "I'll get a car."

As she left, Roy looked around, trying to get his bearings. _Wait, where are Ed and Al? They were here just a minute ago. Is this…another world or what? But then why does everyone else seem the same? _

"Sir?" Riza had come back with the car. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine after I've had some sleep," he said quietly, getting in the car. "I just seem rather…disoriented, that's all."

She gave him an odd look then started off. Roy stared out the window looking for anything familiar. _I don't recognize any of this. I don't even know where my home is. Is this someone's idea of a joke? Because it sure isn't funny. _He glanced over at Hawkeye. She was focused on the road ahead, and didn't notice him. _What happened? She' s pregnant, I know she is. And why isn't she wearing her ring?_

London 

After Roy had gotten over his initial shock at seeing Riza, he then realized that Hughes was gone, and that Ed and Al were there instead. _I thought that they were off after the Philosopher's Stone again. They couldn't have gotten back so quickly, could they?_

"Where's Hughes?" he asked.

Riza, Al and Ed stared at him.

"Uhm, sir, Hughes is dead." Al said softly. "He's been dead for almost half a year now."

"What? But…." _I know he's alive! What does he mean? How could…Wait, I remember Ed saying something about a door between two dimensions. I think I saw a door in the smoke. I must have crossed the door somehow. So this must be the other dimension…I wonder what's going on in my side? _

"I'm sorry," Roy muttered, shaking his head. "I must have hit my head on something and not realized it."

Ed and Al nodded and turned away, but Riza came over.

"You need to be more careful," she told him. "What will Maes and Katherine think?"

_Who? Maes? I thought they said he was dead in this word…and who's Katherine?_

I can't think anymore so it's going to have to end here. Sorry. And if it's confusing, please try rereading the first two chapters. If you've got any questions or comments, submit them in a review, please. All reviews are welcome!

**Az4ever: **There. It's the next chapter. Now are you happy? Just kidding. Thanks again for your emails.


	4. I HAVE KIDS?

The next chapter, finally. Yes, I do know it's short. Sorry. Do any of you know who the kid's nurse is? It may not be obvious mostly because no one's ever heard of the manga she's from, and I changed her name to what it means in English. Ummm, you don't get anything for winning, sorry, just the joy in knowing that you know a lot! Az4ever, thanks so much for being my beta and for letting me use your idea. And you already know who the nurse is, so don't tell people XDDD

London

Roy stared out the car window gloomily. _It really is true. I don't recognize any of this at all. And to make matters worse, I'm married. When did this happen? And kids? I really can't believe this. Still, _and he looked over at Hawkeye, who was driving on her insistence that he wasn't fit to, _I guess I could have chosen worse. A lot worse. I do care about her, but I would never have thought that I would have loved her enough to marry her…_

"Roy…" Riza's voice was soft. "Is something wrong?"

He wasn't sure what to say. "Uhm, well, I…I can't seem to remember things very well…"

"Maybe some rest will make it better," she said, her gaze flickering briefly over to his face. "You haven't been getting much sleep lately."

He nodded. "I'll be fine." _But will I? I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing! What am I going to do? _

The car pulled to a stop in front of a large brick house. Two kids, a boy and a girl, burst out of the front door and started squealing excitedly. Roy thought that the girl was about nine, and the boy was around eight. Both had black hair. The girl had blue eyes, and, he noticed with surprise, the boy had the same red-brown eyes as Riza.

"Daddy! Mommy! You're home! I've been waiting forever! I'm so happy!" Her brother followed behind his sister, and Roy saw with some amusement that he was being literally dragged along by his excitable sister. The girl was covered with what looked like tree bark, and so was the boy. They were both absolutely filthy.

"What have you been doing?" asked Riza, exasperated. "And calm down, your dad isn't feeling well."

"Katherine thought she saw an odd-looking bird in a tree," said the boy solemnly. "But it turned out to be someone's old kite. But she had to climb up to see it, and she brought me along."

"What's wrong with Daddy?" asked Katherine, peering up into Roy's face. "He looks okay to me."

"He's just a little tired that's all," Riza told her distractedly. "Why do you have to go and get yourself into trouble all the time? And I thought Amber was supposed to be watching you."

A young woman, about in her early twenties, Roy would have guessed, with shoulder-length curly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped out from the open door.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that, I was wondering what was in the tree too, and I thought that it wouldn't be dangerous or anything. I thought that it would be okay. And they're not hurt. I'm sorry!"

She bowed her head, and looked like she was about to cry.

Riza sighed. "It's all right. Just be more careful next time. And you," she looked at Katherine, "Don't be dragging Maes into trouble with you. It'd be bad enough if you got hurt. It'd be even worse if you both did."

"Yes Mommy," said the girl. "But it did look like a bird! And I was just really curious to find out what it was."

Amber, still looking rather like a guilty dog, shushed her gently, and managed to herd the kids back into the house. Riza turned to face Roy.

"The scary thing is, that sounds just like something I would have done when I was her age. You sure you're okay? You look kind of pale…" her voice trailed off.

Despite himself, Roy had to smile. The thought of Riza as a nine year old climbing trees was an amusing one. "I'll be okay." he told her again.

Riza gave him a look that said, _I don't believe you, _then reached out to hold his hand. "I hope the kids are okay with Amber. She's so nice, but she really doesn't have very much common sense. And she's a terrible cook."

Roy, not knowing what else to say, murmured, "It'll be all right."

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Extra special thanks to az4ever for giving me her idea! If you like this, go read her doujinshi! It's posted on Royai Community and Deviantart, I think. If not, just let me know and I can send it to you. She's an awesome artist, you should see her drawings!


	5. Don't Take Her Away From Me

Wow…it's been a long time since I've updated…I've been kind of lazy lately, so I didn't work on any of my fics with an actual plot for a while…sincere and neverending thanks to **az4ever** for offering ideas and suggestions for the story so it actually makes SENSE. I can't thank you enough! Thanks are also due to **Kaiya-Chan **(go read her fic The Way to a Man's Heart…) and **KikyouxInuyasha** for putting up with me during chats. Thanks to my reviewers, **Keitorin** (see? I updated), **heart of flame** (I'm really glad you like it), **Rukusho** (I'm glad you like it too), **The Air Alchemist** (I actually wrote more!), and **micro-bee** (I'm not sure what's going to happen next myself). And to anyone else I forgot to mention. Oh, and as for the nurse…I'll let you know who she really is in the next chapter. Whenever I get that posted…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Not yet, anyway...

It had to be the one of the worst ten minutes of Roy's life. In just a couple of seconds, his whole world had changed, and he no longer knew where he was. Riza seemed to be trying hard not to keep glancing over at him every five seconds or so, but she wasn't doing a very good job at it. He could feel her eyes watching him. Eventually, they stopped in front of a large brick apartment building. Roy got out, slowly, and followed Riza to the door.

"Do you have your keys, sir?"

Roy groaned inwardly. _How on earth and I supposed to find my keys if I don't even remember where I live? _"Uh…no, I must have forgotten them or something…"

Riza smiled. "Hughes was right." From her pocket, she took out a keyring with several shiny keys hanging on it. "He said I'd be needing this one day."

Roy stared. _He gave her my keys. What I really want to know is how he got his hands on them in the first place. I mean, it's not like he should have had any reason to get my keys. _In return, he got only a small smile from Riza, then she turned and entered the building. _Somehow, she also knows which apartment is mine too. How does Hughes know all of this? It's like an invasion of privacy…_Riza had managed to find the door to his apartment, and was now fitting the key in the door. Roy watched her open it with a feeling of apprehension. _Wonder what it's going to be like. Knowing me, it's probably a total mess. _He wasn't completely right. While the room was covered with dust, it wasn't quite as bad as he'd been expecting. With a good vacuum cleaner and some elbow grease, it could be turned into a decent place to live. Riza was looking around with a faint expression of disgust on her face.

"I don't mean to be rude, Colonel, but….how can you stand to live in a place like this? There's dust all over everything." She turned to face him. "Oh! Sir, I think there's a bump on your forehead." Her eyes focused on a spot on his forehead. "You must have hit it on something in all that smoke. I should probably call a doctor soon."

_She's probably right. I do have a headache…_he touched the spot on this head, and found out that the Lieutenant was, in fact, correct. He did have a small bump on his head. Then he noticed her eyes on him. _She's looking at me again. Only…its not the way…she usually does. Why? Of all the punishments that God could have given me…Please…don't take away Riza too. _He stepped closer to her, hoping that there was something, anything in her face that would let him know that she, at least, was still the same. She glanced up at him, and then realized that he was staring intently at her face. She flushed red, faintly, and then walked over to the window, which, like almost everything else, was covered in dust. Carefully, she rubbed away the dust to form a clean spot. Then, looking out, she brushed away more of the dust. Roy took a deep breath and then quietly stepped up behind her and slipped his arms around her. Almost instantly he could feel her stiffen in shock.

_What is he thinking? I knew he was acting strange, but…I…I can't seem to make myself move. Why is he doing this? _She didn't move away, though, even when he began to kiss the back of her neck gently. She closed her eyes, and tried to push away the thoughts that told her to move away, to stop him. She wanted this so badly……But something inside overcame the part of herthat didn't want it to end. Riza pulled away from him, and spun around, trying to read his face.

"Sir…" she hesitated. What was she supposed to say?

Roy didn't reply, he just met her eyes for a moment, and then slowly took a couple of steps backwards.

"I think…it would…be a good idea to call the doctor now." Riza tried to stop her voice from trembling. She walked away from him, then turned back at the doorway.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, then, softer, "I'm sorry, sir."

It was worse then Roy had expected it to be. The doctor did say that he had suffered a hard blow to the head, but when Roy had tried to explain how things didn't seem right, all the doctor did was look at him for a while, slowly nod his head, and then ask to speak to Riza in private. Roy, not having much of a choice, left the room and began to look around the other rooms in the apartment while they were talking.

"Is there something wrong with him?" asked Riza. "He seemed…a little unfocused."

The doctor nodded. "It's probably from the blow he got to the head. It's natural for him to be a little out of it for a while. Just be patient with him for a little while, and don't pressure him if he does something that seems odd to you. He just needs some time for his real memories to come back. If he tries to hurt himself, or if you need help, you can always call me."

Riza nodded, then looked over into the adjoining room at Roy, who was methodically digging through a drawer and examining its contents.

"So he'll be…normal again in a while?"

"Yes. I can't say how long it will take; it's different for everyone. But he should show some signs of improvement soon." He smiled at her. "It'll be all right."

_I hope so, _Riza thought, still watching Roy. _Even though…it was nice to have him kiss me…for a little while, it was like he really…cared about me. I wonder…was that really him kissing me, or was it just…the part of him that's changed now? What does he reallly think of me?_

It's done! For now, anyway. I'll be working on the next chapter…when I get around to it XD Light and Angels really needs an update too, and I haven't even STARTED on that yet. Sooooo…please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks again to **az4ever** (this is her idea, not mine).


	6. The Gate Between Two Worlds

Ahem…beware, this is the first chapter that kinda sorta deserves the T rating. Nothing really graphic, just a little bit of…uh…interaction between Roy and Riza. Also, a little hinted EdxWinry. Thanks to **heart of flame** (He's only going to get more confused XD), **Keitorin **(yeah, I know these are short, I can't seem to write anything very long), **Tsunade-chan** (More royai is good. Very good. If you do write some, let me know, and I'll review it XD), **emilychristinad **(I updated! And I'm glad that you like it) and once again, **az4ever, **who's probably going to kill me again for thanking her, but I gotta tell the people that you help me out a lot. More than a lot, actually. I can't thank you enough for putting up with the strange questions and my laziness.

Riza wouldn't tell him what the doctor had told her, beyond saying that she was sure he'd be feeling better soon. While that was a rather unsatisfactory answer, he didn't pressure her, sensing that there was no way she'd say any more about it. They didn't say anything for a while, until Roy spoke.

"I just need…a little time to… sort things out a little…I…I'm not sure what's real anymore…I need to know that you are still here…"

This time, he approached her from the front, his hands quickly undoing the buttons on the front of her uniform. His lips pressed lightly against her cheek, then moved down to her neck. Riza found herself relaxing in his arms, and even enjoying the sensation, until a part of her snapped out of this bliss and realized just exactly what was going on.

"C-Colonel…I don't think we should be doing this…It's not…appropriate." Common sense told her to step away before Roy got even more carried away. But she didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want to lose what might be her only chance to ever have him hold her the way she'd always wanted him to. _I want this so much…but if someone finds out about this, we'd both be lucky to get away with a demotion… Most likely, they'd discharge us both…and there's no way we'd ever be able to keep this a secret for long. _

"Colonel, please…we can't…"

He paused only for a moment, to whisper a single word, his mouth next to her ear.

"Why?"

She tried to pull back a little, wanting to see his eyes, but he seemed to sense her intentions, and kissed her fully on the lips. It was the last thing she'd expected, and despite the nagging knowledge that what they were doing was wrong, she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss.

Eastern Train Station 

Edward and Alphonse Elric got off the train slowly, Ed grumbling the whole time about being called back to the Eastern HQ.

"It's not like we can really do anything here anyway. The Lieutenant said that Scar had disappeared, and that they hadn't had any success in trying to track him down…So why did we have to come back?"

There was a patient, long-suffering sigh from the metal suit of armor. "Because she said that something happened to Colonel Mustang, remember? And that she was worried about him, and she wanted us to see if it was something related to alchemy."

"But why couldn't she just let some other alchemist to look him over? It's not like we get along or anything."

"I don't know…I'm sure she has her reasons. It's not like her to make us go through all this trouble for nothing."

Ed looked up at his younger brother. "Yeah, I guess you're right…Come on, let's get this over with. The sooner we see him, the sooner we can get back to looking for the Philosopher's Stone." He fished a piece of paper out of his trouser pocket.

"She said he'd be at this address. It must be where he lives. I guess they thought that the whatever-it-is that he has was bad enough for him to not be working for a little while."

About twenty minutes later, they'd managed to find the Colonel's apartment, and were staring at the door apprehensively.

"Should we knock or something?" asked Al nervously.

"Yeah, I guess." Ed raised his auto-mail right arm and knocked on the door. There was no answer. The brothers waited a couple of minutes and then Ed knocked again.

"Maybe he's not home?" Al tipped his head to the side quizzically.

"Nah. I'm sure I heard someone talking in there." He paused for a moment. "Well, she did say that we were supposed to come. If he doesn't want to open the door, then we'll just have to open it for him!" That being said, he grabbed the doorknob. The two brothers peered in, then, seeing Roy and Riza, who were, at the moment, too interested in each other to notice the visitors, both quickly pulled the door shut.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Ed whispered to Al. "I thought relationships were forbidden in the military!"

"I thought so too…but maybe they just…" Al trailed off, his metal face red.

"Just what? They should at least bother to lock the door!"

"But that time you and Winry were making out, you forgot to lock the door-"

"WHAT TIME? YOU NEVER SAW ANYTHING!"

"Keep it down, brother, or they'll know we're here!"

Ed groaned and flopped down on the floor. "So what do we do now? I don't think it'd be a particularly good idea to try and interrupt them. So we're stuck."

Al sighed again. "I guess we'll just have to come back later, brother."

The Next Day 

The Elric brothers had agreed to show up at the Colonel's apartment and act like nothing had happened. They'd decided that it was better to do their best to forget the whole scene. It was still something of a shock, though, to enter the apartment and see Hawkeye there as well. This time, she was fully dressed in her military uniform, and she looked no different than she usually did, but Ed noticed that she blushed a little whenever she looked at Roy.

"So what's wrong with him?" Ed didn't think that Roy looked particularly unwell.

"He's been…a little confused. He doesn't seem to remember certain things, or he remembers them differently. The doctor said that it was caused by a blow to the head, but…I'm not sure, but is it possible that Scar could have done something with his alchemy?"

Ed looked over at Al. "Maybe…"

"Did you see or feel anything strange when Scar attacked you?" Al sounded concerned.

Slowly, Roy nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if it means anything, but I thought I saw a gate, with lots of eyes carved on it."

The Full Metal Alchemist was shocked. "Are you sure? Completely?"

"Yes. I'm certain. There were bodies on the side as well."

Once again, Ed looked at his brother. Their eyes met, and they both nodded.

"I think I know what happened. You've heard the stories about a gate between the two worlds, right? A portal that can allow someone to go to a parallel universe?"

Roy nodded.

"But they're not just stories," continued Ed. "It's true. And somehow, you've managed to cross that door. You are the Roy Mustang of the world that exists alongside of this one."

Oh, um, yeah, I said in the last chapter that I'd tell you who the kiddies' nurse is based on. She's actually Kohaku from the series Wish. Wish is a 4-part manga done by CLAMP about angels and demons and stuff…If you've heard of her, congratulations, you know about what seems to be a rather obscure manga. If not then, well…go read it XD Please review! More reviews means more updates XD

**az4ever: **Don't kill me for thanking you again! XD


End file.
